Stuck Together with Handcuffs
by MidSummersDream10
Summary: So, I got a magic anon on my RP blog where Seoul and Pyongyang were stuck together in handcuffs. I did all the drabbles on my blog, but I decided to upload the small drabbles here
1. Chapter 1

"What are we supposed to do?" Pyongyang sighed. It was bad enough that something like this happened before, now she was forced to do something.

"I don't know…" Seoul sighed and looked at his left wrist. "Some magical being came over and put us in handcuffs with no key."

The two were sitting on top of the meeting room table.

"Ah jinjja!" A heavy sigh came out of Pyongyang. She had other things to do than be stuck with Seoul all day.

The two were silent for a while.

It didn't last long.

"Are you hungry?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I'm hungry."

Pyongyang looked at Seoul in utter disbelief. He exchanged her a small smile and a lift of the eyebrows.

"You… Are so…" She couldn't think of the word. Something to do with being annoying and ridiculous.

"Ok than." Seoul got up and tugged the handcuff a little. "Let's go. Sitting here is no fun."

The tug made Pyongyang get on her feet. She wasn't going to risk getting injured. "Where are you going to take me?" Her voice was wary and cautious.

"Where else would I take you?" Seoul started to walk towards the door. Slightly dragging Pyongyang along. "I am the City of Dreams."

With that he grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and pulled her out of the meeting room.

"YA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Seoul could only smile and laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was busier than Pyongyang remembered. The city was always changing. How does one even deal with that?

"What does our Pyongyang want to eat?" Seoul was still holding onto her right wrist. Now happily swinging their arms.

"I don't know…" She honestly didn't know. "Will you stop swinging your arm?" Annoyance was building up.

Seoul immediately stopped swinging and let his arm fall. He laughed a little and squeezed her wrist. "I guess that means we have to what whatever comes up first." Surely enough, a small food stand was standing a few feet in front of them.

Pyongyang's mouth gaped open. Not only annoyance, but disbelief was starting to rise.

Being handcuffed doesn't help the situation.

"Here." Seoul held ddeokbokki up to Pyongyang's mouth. "Eat it. Ah." He opened his mouth and moved the chopsticks closer to her mouth.

She shrunk back a little and her eyes grew wider. "… Ah…?" Pyongyang hesitantly opened her mouth. Without missing a beat, Seoul put the ddeokbokki in her mouth.

"Aigoo! Our Pyongyang eats so well!" He laughed and poked her nose.

"Am I some kid to you?!" She furrowed her eyes brows and she scowled at him.

"Yes. A very big kid." He gave a playful pout before laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Pyongyang nomned at her hobbang. It was so warm and sweet. She secretly smiled on the inside. "Where are we going now?"

Seoul had dragged her around to almost every spot in the city. Her feet hurt, but it shouldn't be bothering her.

"Well… I'm trying to find someone who has a lot of keys." Seoul lifted his left hand and Pyongyang's right hand followed. "This is annoying…"

It didn't take incredibly long to find someone. In fact, they were in front of the N Tower. The women selling locks handed a ring full of keys. "I don't know if this will work."

Seoul took the keys and smiled. "It's ok Ms. I just wanted to try." He bowed his head and looked at the keys.

"I can't believe that worked!" Pyongyang could now freely move her right arm. "This is really… It's so…" Words could no longer express her happiness.

"You should be glad that I am just so smart." He gave a cheeky smile and brushed hs=is hair to the side.

Pyongyang rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Oh sure. You are a genius Seoul." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Seoul could only laugh. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Ah, Pyongyang finally admitted that I am smart!"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed a little and tried to break away. Instead, Seoul hugged her tightly. She buried her head in her hands.

"Is Pyongyang being bothered?"

"Yes I am!"

"Good." With that, Seoul dragged her to the top of the N Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

The N Tower fence was filled with locks. Many had notes sticking out.

Seoul stopped hugging Pyongyang and just simply walked next to her. He knew she wouldn't try to run off. If she did, she would get lost.

Pyongyang looked at all the locks. Each one with phrases such as "I love you." Or "Together forever" written on them. Some had cute messages and others had simple drawings on them. She scanned all of them. Smiling on the inside. Her eyes caught something. Two red locks shaped as hearts. "Oh!"

Seoul followed her eyes. A smile grew on his face. "I told you they stay here forever." He walked over to the locks and shook them. "You can't get rid of them."

Pyongyang blinked several times. That meant those locks have been there for 20 years. She muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Seoul put his hand to his ear.

Pyongyang muttered what she said again. Only louder. "You're an idiot…"

"Wait, I didn't catch that last part." Now he was just playing around with her.

A heavy sigh came out of Pyongyang's mouth. "You are an idiot! If you make me repeat myself again, I will punch you in the face!" She lifted both her fists up to her face.

Usually, Seoul would laugh at Pyongyang's anger and threats. Instead he grabbed her fists and pried them open. Interlocking their fingers. "Pyongyang…" He leaned towards her.

Pyongyang shrank back and her eyes grew wider.

"I know that much myself." He gave a small smile to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Pyongyang ran her hands across the books on the shelf. The underground bookstore was fascinating. She picked up a small book and opened it up. Truthfully, she shouldn't be reading the books. But it was only for one day.

There were small stores within the bookstore. Pyongyang looked at the shelf of CDs. How does one even become so successful? Stars so popular they reached the States. Pyongyang picked up a CD and looked at the cover. Seoul had explained that many of them were fixed. No one had a natural face. Very few kept how they looked.

Seoul walked up behind her and placed his headphones over her ears.

She jumped a little and looked up at him.

"Here," He looked at his phone and tapped on a song. Seoul smiled and waited for her response.

Pyongyang quietly listened. It didn't take her long to realize what song it was. A smile grew on her face.

The two looked at each other and laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

The streets were full as usual. Except for some parts. If Seoul kept buying Pyongyang snacks, she was going to get to use to it. If Seoul kept buying Pyongyang snacks, she was going to get used to it. She happily nibbled at her bungeoppang.

The park had a gravel walk in the middle. Pyongyang sat on the right side of it. She swung her legs from the bench she sat on.

Seoul sat on the other side of the gravel walk-way. He sat legs crossed on the bench and guitar in his arms. Plucking the strings and quietly listening for the correct note.

After a few minutes of silent plucking, Seoul began to strum the guitar.

_Tell me Tell me __사랑을 말해줘_

_Tell me Tell me __네 사랑 전해줘_

_Love me Love me __내 품에 안겨줘_

_Kiss me Kiss me __너만을 사랑해_

_네가 웃을 땐 난 바보처럼_

_내 마치 예쁜 인형처럼_

_가슴이 너무 두근두근 두근거려_

_너 때문에 난 하루하루 행복해져_

Pyongyang quietly listened to his singing. His voice was soft and angelic.

Seoul smiled as he continued singing.

A smile truly filled with joy and happiness.

He looked up at Pyongyang and continued.

_I want you oh my love __나만 바라봐줘_

_너만을 사랑해 세상 모두 변해도_

_Oh my love __너만 보면 뛰는 가슴 언제까지나_

_너만 담고 있을게_

Pyongyang looked down to avoid meeting his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The two sat next to each other on the subway. Pyongyang's eyes started to grow heavy. Her head nodded to the side and before falling, she caught herself.

"Ya… Wake up." Seoul softly shook Pyongyang.

"Hm?" She blinked several times. Her eyesight was still blurry. It didn't take long for her to realize the situation.

"Are you up?" Seoul had wrapped his arm around her. Pyongyang's head rested on his shoulder.

"Uh… I'm awake…" Not really, but she had her eyes open.

Seoul pushed her a little where she was sitting up straight. "Here," He kneeled down and has his back facing her. "Get on."

Pyongyang wasn't very heavy. Almost too light for someone her age and height. "Is our Pyongyang tired?"

"Mm…"

Seoul laughed a little. She wasn't a bad person. They just didn't like each other.


End file.
